


Perfect

by desireemichelle



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Happy Ending, Stydia fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireemichelle/pseuds/desireemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this story in February about Stiles and Lydia's first Valentines Day together. The new couple experiences some road blocks while on Stiles' quest to have the perfect night out. Will this end up being the perfect night Stiles has always dreamed about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

"Dude. Calm down. You’re stressing me out and it’s not even my date." Scott couldn’t help but to laugh at Stiles as he ran around finalizing plans for his date with Lydia that night. It was their first Valentines Day together, so of course Stiles wanted to make it special. He’d gone all out - Flowers, candy, dinner, movies- the whole nine. He’d even polished up his old black dress shoes for the occasion. "No. No, this needs to be perfect." Stiles retorted as he rechecked his restaurant reservation time on his phone.  
Scott was sitting on Stiles’ bed, flipping through an old issue Rolling Stone. He didn’t have a Valentine this year, and he was immensely relieved. “Okay, so run this by me one more time. What’s your game plan?” Stiles took a deep breath before explaining to his best friend his plans for the evening. Again. Everything had to be perfect, after all.  
  
When it was finally time to leave to pick Lydia up, Stiles and Scott walked downstairs, headed for the door, making a pit stop in the kitchen. They were met by the Sheriff and Melissa sitting at the table, a bottle of wine between them. “Mom.” Scott said, obviously confused. “What are you doing here?”  
"I’m letting Stiles use the car for his big date."  
"Okay… But why are you drinking with Stiles’ dad?"  
Melissa and the Sheriff both laughed and turned a warm shade of pink.  
"I asked your mother to have dinner with me, since she’s stuck here until Casanova gets home. Is that okay with you, Scott?" Scott threw up his hands defensively, at least she wasn’t being forced to spend her night alone, or worse- with his dad. Stiles was stifling his laughter when his father directed his attention to him. "And you." He pointed at his son, assuming his "Dad Voice" as Stiles called it. "You be careful tonight."  
"Dad, I’ve driven Melissa’s car before. I’ll be fine."  
"I’m not talking about the car, Stiles."  
"Oh- Oh my god dad. Stop. I’m leaving."  
Stiles pulled Scott by his jacket sleeve out his front door and to his motorcycle. “Well that was sufficiently horrifying.” Scott smiled again and clapped Stiles on the back.  
"I’ve got a hot date with my couch and Bobs Burgers. Good luck, man."

It was 6:45 and Lydia was putting the finishing touches on her look for the evening. Her red hair was curled perfectly and flowing freely down her back. She zipped up her black backless dress, slipped into her red high heels and applied a final coat of her favorite red lipstick just as there was a knock on the door. She could hear her mother greeting Stiles downstairs. “She’ll be down in a minute.” Followed by the familiar sound of her mothers footsteps into the living room.  
Lydia descended the staircase with her usual elegance and grace, leaving Stiles momentarily breathless as she did so. He couldn’t have hidden the grin that enveloped his face even if he’d wanted to. Lydia just had that effect on him. She reached the bottom of the staircase, and greeted Stiles with a kiss.  
"Hello, beautiful." He whispered to her as they parted. "These are uh, for you." He motioned the flowers and the heart shaped box of chocolates in his hands towards her. Lydia took the flowers and chocolates and kissed him again. "I’m gonna go put these in some water." She took them into the kitchen, after a moment he heard water running, followed shortly by the sound of Lydia’s heels clicking on the tiles. "Should we get going?" She asked. Stiles nodded and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her out the door.  
  
Once in the car, Lydia took full advantage of Melissa’s stereo system by playing music from her phone. She had to admit, this was a nice change from Stiles’ jeep. Which had a tape deck. During the 20 minute drive across town, they talked about school, and their plans for the evening. Suddenly, without warning Lydia called out “Smile!” before snapping a photo of them. She was in the foreground, and a very very confused Stiles behind her, only half looking at the camera. She admired the photo for a moment before returning her phone to her handbag.  
"How’d it turn out?"  
"Perfect. Like always."

"I’m Jonathon and I’ll be your server this evening. Can I start the lovely couple off with some drinks?" Lydia ordered her standard - Ice water with two lemon wedges, while Stiles opted for Coke. "Great. I’ll be right back with those, and here are your appetizer menus." Jonathon said in an obviously rehearsed tone as he set the menus on the table.  
"So what do you want?" Stiles questioned Lydia as she looked silently through her own menu, twisting her mouth adorably as she read.  
"I love the fried risotto here." She answered after a thoughtful moment.  
"Oh god me too!" Stiles exclaimed, dropping his menu so his face was visible. Lydia was smirking across the table at him. "I love you." She beamed. Stiles face lit up with another broad grin he wouldn’t dream of dimming. He reached his hand across the table to hers and linked their fingers together. "I love you, too."  
Jonathon returned with their drinks and took their appetizer order before receding back into the the mob of customers and other workers. They looked over their menus, occasionally eating from the plate of fried risotto between them when Lydia suddenly spoke up.  
"All I really want right now is cheesecake."  
"Then get the cheesecake."  
"Cheesecake isn’t dinner, Stiles."  
"It is on Valentines Day."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so."  
  
Soon Jonathon returned to their table with a smile. “Are we ready to order?” He asked. Stiles and Lydia exchanged a smirk over the table before she answered. “We’ll have two cheesecakes, please.” Jonathon began to giggle. “Cheesecake?” He questioned, raising one eyebrow comically. “Alright. Would either of you like any of our fruit topping?”  
"I’ll have cherries. Strawberries for him." She returned automatically.  
  
"Okay. Two cheesecakes coming right up." He collected their menus, tucking them under his arm as he walked away once more. A few minutes later he returned to their table, plates in hand. "Enjoy your desserts."  
"I cannot believe I’m eating cheesecake for dinner." Lydia laughed as she ate another fork full of her food. She looked up from her own plate to see that Stiles had a spot of strawberry sauce on the corner of his mouth. "Stiles you- hold on." He looked confused as he watched her stand and walk around their table to him. "What-" His sentence was cut short but her kiss. She kissed the offending spot on his lips, licking up the strawberry sauce before wiping the corner of his mouth with her thumb. She brought her lips close to his ear and sighed a single word. "Yum." She knew exactly what she was doing to him in that moment. He closed his eyes and instinctively pressed his face into hers. "You’re the worst." He whispered to her. She laughed as she walked back to her own seat, winking at him as she sat down. "You love me."  
  
The couple finished eating, and asked their server for the bill. Stiles pulled out his wallet, and left $30 on the table. He stood up, walked around to Lydia and pulled out her chair. “Shall we continue on to the next part of out evening, m’lady?” He assumed a terrible impersonation of an English accent as he held his arm out to guide her. “We certainly shall. You’re quite the gentleman tonight.” She commented as they walked to the exit. Stiles straighten his imaginary bow tie, making Lydia giggle as he did so. 

They drove across town to the movie theater, which was packed. After idling around for what felt like forever Lydia finally spotted an empty space at the back of the lot. Stiles carefully reversed into the spot before running around the front end to open Lydia’s door for her. He reached down and put his hand out for her to hold. When she was out and standing, he planted at small kiss on her hand. Lydia blushed and pulled her hand away. “Why are you such a cheese ball!” She exclaimed loudly through her giggles. “Because you love it. And,” he continued, wiggling his eyebrows. “If you play your cards right tonight, that could turn into a full body kiss, Miss Martin.” Lydia feigned offense and began to walk towards the theater. “Hey!” He called to her, throwing his arms up at this sides. “I’m not saying it has to, I’m just letting you know it’s an option.”  
"In your dreams, Stilinski!" She called back, still walking.  
  
"You know that’s right!" He responded, jogging to catch up with her. For a girl wearing five inch heels, she was remarkably quick.  
Once inside they were greeted with a line all the way to the back of the lobby. They stood in line, holding hands and exchanging idle chatter for a while before finally reaching the ticket booth. The middle aged guy behind the glass looked at Stiles without a word. “I’d like two for Winter’s Tale.” The guy huffed a bit. “Yeah, you and everyone else. That’s sold out.” Lydia was becoming annoyed with the mans demeanor towards them and pulled Stiles away silently.  
"Come on." She said as soon as they were out of the crowd of people. "This place is a mad house. Let’s go." Stiles was disappointed. This was not part of his perfect plan.  
"But the movie…"  
"I have movies at my house." She answered, putting on her pouty face that she’d learned worked wonders when it came to Stiles. "Let’s just go back there and watch something. I need to get out of this dress anyway." He smiled again, reaching a hand around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Lydia reacher her arms up and linked them behind his neck. She deepened their kiss, licking his lips lightly. Stiles opened his mouth slightly, allowing her to skillfully slip her tongue in. Lydia pressed herself into his body, and into the kiss.  
  
Hesitantly, Stiles pulled away from the kiss. “We should probably take this somewhere else before someone calls the cops.” He joked. She kissed him again. And again. And once more for good measure before removing her hands from behind his neck and taking his hand in hers. They exited the theater hand in hand, headed once more for the car.  
Once they arrived back at Lydia’s house, she led him upstairs. “We should probably be quiet.” She said over her shoulder. Stiles was a few steps behind her, but due to the height difference between them they were about the height. He placed his hands on her hips. “I can’t promise anything.”  
"Stiles. Don’t make me tell your dad on you."

Lydia led Stiles into her room, shutting the door behind them. “You think you can handle yourself in here for a minute while I change?” She asked, raising one eyebrow condescendingly. Stiles took a look around, shrugging. “I suppose so.”  
  
She opened the door to her walk in closet, and set her shoes down inside. Turning back to Stiles, she sauntered past him to her large white dresser. She fished out a simple green tank and a pair of black shirts from the bottom drawer. “Be right back.” She announced as she closed the door to her bathroom.  
After quickly growing tired of standing awkwardly in the middle of her bedroom, Stiles began to take a closer look around. He took his shoes off, setting them near the door, and set his jacket across the foot of her bed. He ambled around for a moment, admiring the various photos, academic ribbons, and awards that decorated her bookcases. When he reached the last one, the one closest to her bed, he saw it. Two full shelves with nothing but photos of the two of them. They were smiling, laughing, kissing. They were so happy. There were also a few of the endearingly cheesy love notes Stiles had written to her, along with the corsage he’d given to her at their first dance and other cute little mementos of their relationship. He ran a hand along the frames of the photos, admiring how each of them was carefully positioned just so.  
Once he was done examining the photos he made himself comfortable on her bed. He saw a stack of books on her bedside table, with yet another framed photo of the two of them. Just as quickly as he happy, he was mortified. Tucked into the corner of the frame was a wallet size of his third grade class photo.  
“Lydia Ann what the holy hell is this!?” He called to her, picking up the frame as he stood from the bed. Lydia returned from the bathroom, in her new outfit, hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She met him in the middle of her room and took the photo from him, grinning.  
  
“I love this picture of you! Ya little cutie.”  
“Where did you even get it!”  
“Your dad? Who else would have your third grade picture?”  
“How?”  
“A couple months ago, we were waiting for you and I saw it hung up on the wall. I told him how adorable it was so he dug this out for me. I think it’s great.”  
Stiles was blushing by now. Lydia tossed the frame onto her bed and hugged Stiles around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Stiles returned the hug, his arms crossed tightly over her shoulders.  
  
“I love you.” He whispered, almost inaudibly.  
“I love you too.” She whispered back.  
A few silent minutes passed, and somehow the pair found themselves turning. Not just turning, but dancing. With no music playing, only the steady, even sounds of their breathing accompanied by their footsteps on her carpet. Lydia took a deep breath, and let out a quiet sigh. She closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to Stiles.  
“This is the best Valentines day ever.”  
Stiles kissed the top of her forehead and she knew he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my work! It'd really mean the world to me if you could take just a moment to comment. I'm really trying to better myself as a writer, so I'd love to hear any comment/ critique you have. Thanks and have a wonderful day!


End file.
